theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 27, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop 5:09 Williamm258 hi Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:18 Dragonian King hi guys nobody say silly or bro plz or gtg or g2g or anything of that manner thanks :D 5:18 Loving77 wut 5:18 Dragonian King those are my ping phrases and i have my volume up really loud so uh 5:18 Loving77 oh 5:18 Dragonian King if you say any of that it'll kill my ears 5:18 Loving77 lol this is very tempting you better turn that volume down bc idk how much longer I can hold myself back You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:24 Dragonian King i won't hesitate to ban you just sayin 5:27 Loving77 why is it up that high to begin with 5:27 Dragonian King because i'm watching a quiet video 5:28 Loving77 pfft are you watching it on youtube? 5:28 Dragonian King yeah 5:29 Loving77 just turn the youtube volume on max instead of your regular volume 5:30 Dragonian King it IS on max 5:31 Loving77 geez 5:32 Dragonian King told you it was a quiet video :P You are now away. You are no longer away. btw make sure lily doesn't ping me please 5:47 Loving77 ok lol You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:54 Flower1470 Hello everyone Idk what his ping phrases are O_o 5:58 Loving77 hang on You are no longer away. 5:59 Dragonian King hi lily just don't say Dragonian King, Silly, bro, gtg, or g2g thanks (yes) if you do i won't hesitate to ban 5:59 Flower1470 okie You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:08 Flower1470 Hey Jony 6:09 Cfljony22 EVERYONE IS ON 6:09 Flower1470 gasp You are no longer away. 6:09 Dragonian King hey jony if you say Dragonian King, Silly, bro, gtg, or g2g I'll ban you so don't do that please 6:10 Cfljony22 how cout Bruh 6:10 Flower1470 his volume is up really loud and those phrases will ping him so dont 6:12 Cfljony22 whaty who doesnt he turn down his volume 6:13 Loving77 hi jony 6:13 Dragonian King i'm watching a quiet video so i can't turn it down yet 6:14 Cfljony22 "Spams all of those " hey will whats another word for brother 6:14 Dragonian King YOU PINGED MEEEEEE and it wasn't that bad so i won't ban you 6:16 Cfljony22 wait brothe r also pings? 6:16 Dragonian King yeah because bro is part of it 6:16 Cfljony22 orb there ITS PARTY UP IN HERE AND IF YOUR NOT DOWN WITH THAT I JUST GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA uh nvm lets keep it G ratedf 6:19 Dragonian King yes please do 6:20 Flower1470 ^ You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:25 Dragonian King okay my volume is now back at appropriate levels 6:26 Flower1470 (yes) 6:27 Cfljony22 bro silly dragonian king gtg g2g there 6:29 Williamm258 im Just letting you guys know I'm not going to be on tomorrow because im getting surgery done in my mouth :( You are now away. 6:32 Loving77 brb You are no longer away. 6:32 Dragonian King aw 6:37 Cfljony22 oof You are now away. RIP WILLS MOUTH You are no longer away. 7:26 Dragonian King dooq You are now away. 7:43 Loving77 back You are no longer away. 7:46 Dragonian King wb lily i have a question for you 7:49 Flower1470 go for it 7:50 Dragonian King if disney brought back toontown or made a new toontown game would you play it? 7:50 Flower1470 I get asked this all the time lol I really don't know Right now I'd say no. It died, let it rest in peace. But knowing me, I'd probably be the first to sign back up LOL 7:51 Dragonian King lol I'd play the revived TT but I'd have to see what the new TT would be like before I would join I'd probably try it out thought thoug* though* 7:56 Cfljony22 Well there is a form of it but 7:56 Williamm258 bro can i ask you a question 7:56 Cfljony22 we have already been over this subject 7:56 Dragonian King sure will 8:00 Williamm258 on disney is There a show Called Pac-Man 8:00 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:00 Dragonian King yeah i think so bye peep yeah it's Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:02 Williamm258 do you Watch it 8:02 Dragonian King no I've never seen it before 8:03 Williamm258 Why not 8:04 Dragonian King idk I've just never watched it 8:04 Williamm258 ok im going to watch it and i will tell you how it is 8:07 Dragonian King ok have fun :D 8:07 Williamm258 ok You are now away. 8:15 Cfljony22 i watched it once i think 8:20 Williamm258 bye You are no longer away. 8:20 Dragonian King bye will 8:21 Flower1470 Firefox hates me It keeps crashing Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:21 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. 8:32 Cfljony22 i use chrome sometimes exploreer You are no longer away. 8:37 Dragonian King jony i have a joke AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA *do do do do* 8:37 Cfljony22 its a her 8:38 Dragonian King what did you not notice i just called john cena a joke btw 8:43 Cfljony22 kinda hes only us champ You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:47 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015